Clandestino
by TanitBenNajash
Summary: Recopilación para mi propio reto, Reggaetón Mágico. / Te sientes frustrado cuando no puedes ser un héroe y resolver un caso. Cuando tu mente pasa más tiempo pensando en una mujer que te dejó. Cuando no puedes resolver una serie de atracos que no tienen ningún patrón.
1. Clandestino

**Disclaimer** : Todo es de Jotaká.

* * *

 **Clandestino**

 _Shakira ft Maluma_

* * *

Todo da vueltas en tu cabeza mientras lo observas, sus ojos verdes tienen esa chispa de malicia y sorna que reserva solo para ti. No sonríe a la multitud mientras pronuncia su discurso; te sonríe a ti.

Resuenan en tu oído sus palabras juguetonas « _yo pago la condena por besarte»_ y suspiras mirando una cabellera rojiza que lo espera. Eres casi una paria; él un héroe con cicatrices.

Y mientras recuerda a quienes perdieron la vida te sientes enferma, miserable, porque sus gestos y el tono calmado de su voz te transporta a sentir el roce de sus labios sobre los tuyos y sientes por un instante la ansiedad que te provoca su cercanía.

¿Recuerdas la primera vez? Sus cabellos negros alborotados, las palabras crueles e hirientes que se profesaron entre tragos baratos en un bar de mala muerte, un abrazo absurdo... sus manos sobre ti. El alcohol recorriendo tus venas. No hubo mañanas, solo noches cortas y una conciencia que decidieron ignorar. Que dejó de importar.

Termina y con el aplauso te alejas, no puedes ver más; la está besando. ¿Qué esperabas, ¿qué bajara a besarte a ti? Ilusa. Eres la fruta prohibida, no la princesa del cuento de hadas; pero en el fondo deseas ser ella, que sus manos se entrelacen con las tuyas entre la multitud.

Cierras los ojos apoyándote junto al balcón, el recuerdo de tu nombre saliendo en un gemido de sus labios inunda tu mente. Escuchas sus pasos, sabes que es el, siempre sigiloso y suspirando.

 _—_ Pansy —murmura a tu oído y sonríes porque así lo quiso el destino, te sientes volar al sentir su abrazo y es ahí cuando comprendes que cometiste el error de enamorarte.

* * *

 **Sin pijama**

 _Becky G ft Natti Natasha_

* * *

El amanecer no los encontró juntos la primera vez, la culpa se reflejó en su rostro cuando descubrió quien yacía a su lado. No debió pasar, fue su mantra, fue el tuyo también.

 _«_ Debemos hablar _»_ , decía su carta, dos días después. Estúpido ¿verdad? «Fue algo de una noche», te dijiste una y otra vez, fue el alcohol y te lo creíste hasta volverlo a ver .

Estaba ahí parado frente al mostrador de tu tienda y por su expresión supiste que no estaba ahí por ti, era la culpa la que lo había llevado hasta allí. Tu tienda es exclusiva, la gente te repele pero aun así admira la clase de tus joyas. La culpa debe ser inmensa, pensaste.

Lo atendiste como a uno más y no pudiste descifrar la mirada que sostenía la tuya. ¿Indiferencia?, ¿culpa? ¿deseo? Sus ojos eran indescifrables. «Ven», decía a lechuza que recibiste un día después, incluía una dirección en el centro de Londres. La ignoraste.

El periódico decía que habría lluvia toda la semana, que había un toque de queda en el mundo muggle que los magos debían acatar. Que la temporada de Quidditch había comenzado esa semana.

Te lo pensaste un instante, un día, una semana. Pero al final mirándote al espejo te preguntaste: «¿qué puedo perder?». Y mandaste por lechuza una palabra, solo una: «Hoy».

¿Sabes que él estuvo a punto de decirte que no? ¿Qué la culpa lo carcomió hasta las entrañas y fulminó su conciencia? Pero al final el deseo de comprobar que le erizabas la piel y que contigo se convertía en alguien diferente ganó la batalla de su moral.

Apareciste al anochecer envuelta en un par de _jeans_ y una blusa blanca, te recibió con los ojos brillantes y una mirada desafiante. ¿Hablar? No, eso es para quien tiene algo que decir.

Ambos tenían claro que al menos esa noche no habría palabras suficientes para justificar sus acciones. ¿Recuerdas como enterró las uñas en tu carne? Lo haces. También recuerdas sus besos ardientes y su aliento sobre tu piel desnuda.

Fumaron en su sala, no existieron conversaciones, solo miradas, roces y marcas en la piel. Descubriste que no tenía tatuajes como se rumoreaba en el colegio; él descubrió las marcas de tu vergüenza y las besó una a una.

La luz de la calle se tornó rojiza, una alarma les hizo saltar del sillón.

—El toque de queda —dijo. Lo interrogaste con la mirada—. Disturbios en Londres muggle —contestó e, inseguro, añadió—: la próxima semana me toca patrullar.

Unos minutos después te tomó de la mano mientras subían las escaleras y sentiste el calor recorriendo tu cuerpo. Abriendo la puerta de la habitación principal sonrió con sorna y te dirigió por primera vez esa mirada maliciosa y cargada de quizás.

Esa noche dormiste entre sábanas claras, con su cuerpo ardiente a tu lado, sin pijama. Y no hubo marcha atrás.

* * *

 **Me rehuso**

 _Danny Ocean_

* * *

Sentiste todo romperse a tu alrededor, la viste a lo lejos de la mano de otro. Una llama de coraje se encendió en tu interior, pero un apretón en tu antebrazo la apago de golpe dejando un deje de tristeza. No podías reclamar.

Tu acompañante la observó contigo y comentó algo que no llegaste a escuchar, tus ojos estaban clavados en sus movimientos, su porte altivo y la cadencia de sus caderas. Sonreíste con tristeza y te arrastraste lejos de su camino.

«Esta es la última vez», te dijo hace un tiempo. No le creíste, antes había pronunciado las mismas palabras. Tú las pronunciaste también, más de una vez, pero volviste una y otra vez; ella también volvió.

Te negaste a creer que no volvería, pero al pasar los meses descubriste en soledad que esta vez sería diferente. No lo soportaste más, con ella eras diferente, nada era igual.

No tenías que ser amable, guardar la compostura y morderte la lengua hasta sangrar. Podías ser libre; ella te hacia libre y simplemente ya no estaba ahí para hacerte feliz.

Te maldeciste por ilusionarla, por romper tus promesas, por alejarla de ti. Armándote de valor atravesaste la puerta de su tienda en el callejón, esperaste hasta que los clientes y curiosos salieron del lugar dirigiéndote miradas cargadas de intriga.

Al descubrirse sola contigo una vez más después de tanto hizo un sonido de resignación, te acercaste al mostrador clavando tu mirada en sus labios y su expresión inquieta.

—Lo siento —murmuraste antes de besarla.

Respondió con la misma pasión de siempre, pero su mirada estaba cargada de tristeza.

—No es el último beso —dijiste al separarte de ella—, me rehuso a perderte —añadiste antes de salir por la puerta. Y la escuchaste gemir.

Pero nada es fácil, el destino se burló de ti y su entereza fue superior a tus intentos. Nunca olvidaste su piel, no quisiste aceptar que ese día soleado de abril iba a ser el último con sus labios sobre los tuyos.

Te aferraste a encontrar el camino en voz para acabar perdido entre el deber y el deseo, escogiendo lo correcto, sufriendo y dejándola partir con un trozo de ti.

La observaste siempre a la distancia con un nudo en la garganta. Es una lástima que el coraje que se supone tenías dentro de ti nunca lo usaras para ser feliz. ¿Qué harías si supieras que lloró por ti, que esperó por ti?

Porque esperó, esperó que hicieras honor a tu casa y con coraje la reclamaras como tuya frente al mundo, pero jamás lo hiciste. Al final ella solo cometió el error de enamorarse y tú terminaste siendo un cobarde.


	2. Criminal

**Criminal**

Natti Natasha ft Ozuna

* * *

 _Miento si digo que en ti no ando pensando. Quisiera saber lo que estás haciendo. [...] Tú me robaste el corazón como un criminal._

El trabajo es un asco; ¿de qué sirve ser un héroe de guerra si no puedes darte ni un instante? La gente espera que vivas para ella.

Anda, gruñe todo lo que quieras y desgárrate la garganta dando gritos de frustración. No avanzas a ningún lado. Tu caso más reciente no hace más que dar vueltas en espiral y te rehusas a declararlo «sin resolver». Imagina la vergüenza, nada más.

En un arranque de rabia y desesperación arrasas con los papeles en tu escritorio, apilados tras los meses sin ordenar y una sola nota queda sobre él. Es un pergamino que te rehusas a desechar, lo reconoces.

Tiene un beso pintado en carmín y una frase que lees con su tono jocoso y punzante _«_ ¿me extrañas? _»_ y su risa resuena en tu memoria. Te preguntas que será de ella; ¿estará bien?, ¿se acordará de ti? Y mientes diciéndote que no la piensas, que no la extrañas.

Una parte de ti desea saber lo que está haciendo en ese instante. ¿Estará atendiendo con una sonrisa? Tal vez esté picoteando una ensalada. O lo más probable es que se encuentre besando a otro.

Y te reclamas de nuevo tu cobardía. ¿Por qué te encanta torturarte? Tienes una fascinación con regodearte en tu miseria y echársela en cara al primero que aparezca por la puerta.

Y para su desgracia tu compañero de aventuras es el primero en atravesarla. Observa alrededor y te juzga con la mirada, cada vez te recuerdas más a ese adolescente de quince años con un genio de lo peor.

—Vamos, tenemos otra escena —murmuras con resignación y te levantas arrastrando los pies con el pergamino en la mano. En un impulso lo guardas en el bolsillo y acompañas al pelirrojo hasta el atrio; es una alegría que después de tantos años sepa que cuando estás así lo mejor es guardar distancia o empezarás a gritar.

Al llegar a la zona de aparición te das cuenta de que no sabes a donde debes ir, te vuelves a verlo y antes de que puedas abrir los labios te ha tomado por el codo y sientes esa sensación de compresión en el pecho que viene antes de desaparecer.

Siempre has odiado eso ¿qué tiene la gente en contra de las escobas?

«El tiempo», te murmura su voz, «¿quién va a querer perder el tiempo y arrugar su ropa? No, no las escobas son para gente sin clase.» Y gruñes. ¿Algún día dejarás de escucharla hablar en tu cabeza?

Han aparecido en una casa modesta, reconoces el lugar están en un suburbio muggle. ¿Desde cuándo tu criminal atraca en estas zonas? Se acercan por el camino mientras Ron te pone al tanto

Justin llamo hace unos minutos, no más de media hora. Encontró las barreras de su casa y un taller rotas.

Al llegar a la puerta Justin les espera con una mirada sombría, se aparta de la puerta para que puedan entrar. Los saludos de cortesía te parecen irrelevantes, tus ojos están clavados en la fotografía que cuelga del muro, es ella... Pansy .

Justin sigue tu mirada y se sonroja levemente, con un carraspeo logra volver a atraer tu atención.

—No sabía que salías con una Slytherin —dice Ron y el Hufflepuff se encoge de hombros y sonríe. Se ve preocupado pero feliz, muy feliz—. ¿Donde está ella? —pregunta Ron, con ese tono de voz inseguro que a veces te desespera.

—Fuera, con Susan —contesta Justin mientras señala la ventana que da al jardín.

Te acercas para observar y efectivamente ves su silueta detrás de un par de arbustos enanos, sentada en una mesa de hierro blanco. Se ve tan cercana.

¿Será posible que ella sepa que estás precisamente tu ahí? Estrujaste el pergamino dentro de tu bolsillo

Ese día hay sólo un robo más. Pansy Párkinson pierde gran parte de su taller en casa de su prometido. Y te duele en el alma no poder consolarla porque otro se ocupaba de esa tarea.

* * *

 _Tu me robaste el corazón como un criminal_

Estás distraído, hay pergaminos del día en tu mesa y Ron se ha acercado para verlos mientras revisas la pared de pendientes

—Explícate —exige Ron. Dejaste un tesoro olvidado sobre la mesa. Y guardaste silencio. Una parte de ti quiere hablarle de ella y otra salir corriendo para nunca volver. ¿Dónde ha quedado tu valor?, ¿alguna vez existió?, ¿en cuál aventura se murió? ¿O es que sólo fueron impulsos suicidas desesperados?

Tu compañero lanzó el pergamino sobre tu escritorio y volviste a ver su letra.

« _Eres una criminal»_ , recuerdas haberle dicho.

«¿Por qué?», pregunto y en lugar de responder la besaste .

—Fue hace mucho tiempo Ron —dices secamente , aunque sabes que mientes—. Ginny y yo no estábamos bien, ¿recuerdas?

Eso lo detuvo un instante ¿cómo no iba a recordar ese escándalo? Su hermana de la mano de otro hombre y tú siendo arrastrado por la prensa... pero aun así… No importa…; lo que importa es: ¿por qué? ¿Por qué está esa nota ahí? Y tu subconsciente te dice que está ahí porque ella te robó el corazón.

Un par de golpes en la puerta interrumpen cualquier posible respuesta. Sin esperar invitación un hombre alto entra por la puerta.

—Potter, Pansy me envió una nota: su casa también fue atracada ¿cierto? —pregunta observándote a los ojos que desesperadamente intentas que no reflejen el momento interrumpid

—Parkinson no, Justin —acota Ron y lo piensas por un instante.

—No, Weasley, esto no es contra ese idiota —responde tu última pesadilla, Theodore Nott. Llevas tres semanas aguantándolo dar vueltas por tu oficina, rondando los pasillos, enviándote cartas y trayendo café. Su casa fue la primera en ser atracada. Después, la ola de robos sólo siguió escalando.

Y ahí no hay ningún patrón. Te pierdes en tus pensamientos y solo el sonido de los gritos de tu mejor amigo te sacan de ahí. Has perdido el hilo que mantienen tu mejor amigo y tu más reciente pesadilla.

—¡Estás loco, Nott, la guerra pasó! Esto no tiene nada que ver. —Ron cada vez está más rojo.

—Para ti, Weasley; para ti pasó. ¿Es que son tan imbéciles? —responde Nott con su mueca de disgusto, esa que pone cuando sumerges las galletas en el café o haces cualquier cosa que le parece desagradable—. Los creía más listos ¡Existe un patrón!

Lo interrumpes.

—¿Patrón? ¿Qué patrón?

Él te voltea a ver como si fueras un chicle en su zapato. Un chicle muy desagradable.

—Nosotros , nosotros somos el patrón. —Sus palabras no tienen significado para ti y al parecer tu cara lo refleja porque Nott se acerca a ti y te escupe los nombres es la cara—. Greengrass, Crabbe, Zabini, Pansy y yo. Nosotros somos el patrón que buscas.

—¿Crabbe y Zabini? —interrumpe Ron—. Ellos no figuran en nuestros expedientes

Al parecer el Slytherin los consideraba unos totales imbéciles, nada más con la mueca que puso.

—Pero están Weasley y Bones. —Ron está a punto de interrumpir, no sabes si por la mención a su hermana o sólo para llevarle a Nott la contraria. Pero Nott calló con un gesto y siguió hablando—. Ginny vive en el viejo apartamento de Zabini y Susan sale con Crabbe, viven juntos. Slytherins de nuestra generación, todos. Me apuesto un pulmón a que sigue Malfoy.

Y entonces lo viste. Este caso estaba tan del asco y perdido porque eras un imbécil, un imbécil que no hizo las preguntas correctas ni se fijó en los nombres correctos, pero ahí estaba él con sus ojos azules juzgándote con esa mueca de superioridad.

Tu cerebro casi echaba vapor, casi puedes verte besando a Nott por haberlo descifrado. Si existe un patrón entonces un motivo también. ¿De verdad habían desaparecido cosas sin valor? Sostienes la mirada de Nott un segundo antes de preguntar.

—¿Qué te arrebataron? ¿Qué había en ese cuarto abandonado en tu casa? ¿Por qué era importante esa habitación?

—Era la habitación de mi madre —contestó con una mueca de disgusto a la que le había pegado una sonrisa forzada. Un silencio incómodo cae sobre ustedes y una mirada triste se refleja en sus ojos

Fue ahí cuando recuerdas la voz de Creevey diciendo que en casa de Ginny solo habían desparecido discos viejos. La madre de Zabini había muerto hace poco: ¿habrían sido suyos? También puedes ver los ojos tristes de las hermanas Greengrass. Y Susan…, Susan mencionó un pensadero perdido. ¿Habría memorias de Crabbe en el? ¿Desde cuándo Susan salía con él? Desechaste la pregunta y pensaste en ella —ella, Pansy— y te dolió pensarla trabajando feliz, inspirada manipulando las piedras y el metal con su magia.

Son los ojos azules de Nott con su mirada turbulenta y desesperada quienes te dan la respuesta y por un instante te quedas sin aire.

—Recuerdos, les están robando recuerdos _—_ comienzas con voz queda—. No, les están robando felicidad.

Sea quien sea, tu ladrón no busca joyas u objetos valiosos, busca lo más preciado de una persona: sus recuerdos más felices.

* * *

 _Te llamo y no contestas_

Y Theodore Nott tuvo razón, si Ron hubiera aceptado la apuesta, habría perdido un pulmón.

Y te retuerces en tu miseria después del último ataco: la biblioteca de una mansión milenaria se había esfumado. Los ojos grises de Malfoy te observaron con derrota y resignación, sabe que nada de lo que se ha perdido podrá recuperarse jamás.

Nott y Parkinson están ahí también y ver en sus ojos la misma mirada te duele en el alma . Cuando Astoria azota la puerta a tus espaldas te sabe a insulto y reclamo. ¿Dónde estaba el héroe ahora? ¿Quién eras tú que no podías ni darles una palabra de aliento o un motivo?

Te ahogaste en tus dudas e hiciste mil hipótesis hasta que Nott apareció un día de Abril después de semanas sin popular a tu alrededor . Con la cara larga y la mirada perdida se plantó frente a ti : no contestas mis cartas, te llamo por la flu y no contestas, Déjalo, te dijo . Seguimos pagando nuestros actos . Déjalo ya, Harry, por favor . Su voz Tan derrotada te supo amarga.

Y quisiste rodearlo con tus brazos y desangrarte los labios con disculpas.

* * *

 _Rompe la ley, tu eres un delito que yo quiero cometer._

Quieres renunciar, estás a punto de hacerlo al poner el sello rojo en el archivo.

«Sin resolver».

¿Cuánto pueden doler dos simples palabras en el ego de un hombre? Más de lo que debería ser saludable; te escocen y se te meten bajo la piel.

La puerta se abre lentamente y ahí está, recargado indolente en el marco. Él es tu patada en el trasero el primero que te abrió los ojos y aun así nada pudiste hacer.

En sus manos hay una caja de donas y un par de cafés. Cierra la puerta de una patada. Trae unos ojos que te juzgan y una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

—Vaya investigador de pacotilla eres... —suelta mientras te tiende la caja.

Lo miras con cierto resentimiento, perdiéndote en sus ojos veteados.

»Te lo he dicho mil veces, no somos buenas personas. No lo fuimos y no lo seremos. Tu complejo de héroe terminará por matarte un día de estos.

Lo dejas hablar, quejarse, insultarte y burlarse de ti; tal vez él es todo lo que dice, tal vez en su mente se merece que le arrebaten algo tan preciado. Tú no lo concibes, pero ellos parecen llevarlo mejor que tú. En resignación.

—Nott, ¿eres un criminal? —Vaya pregunta has escogido sin pensar.

Pero la sonrisa en sus labios se hace amplia.

—¿Esa es una propuesta, Harry? —Tu nombre en sus labios sonaba bien, su voz ronca y ligeramente rasposa te eriza la piel—. Porque por ti puedo romper la ley, si eso te hace sentir mejor. Hasta me dejo atrapar.

Y se ríe de ti, en tu cara, mientras te preguntas a que saben sus labios. Sin pensarlo atraviesas tu cuerpo sobre el escritorio y lo jalas de la camisa hacia ti.

Ahogas su risa con tus labios y descubres su sabor. Theodore Nott sabe a pasado, a algo desconocido y a guerra. Pero al mismo tiempo a futuros con cafés cargados de crema batida y la oportunidad de no ser un héroe al cerrar la puerta.


	3. Paradinha

**Paradinha**

 _Anitta_

* * *

 _Yo te quiero ver enloquecer, quiero provocarte vas a ver que cuando quiero algo yo lo puedo hacer._

La mesa estaba vacía; ¿en qué momento se había dejado engatusar por Susan? Será divertido había dicho, tenía tres segundos sentado frente a la mesa y ya se estaba arrepintiendo. ¿Cita a ciegas? Mis cojones.

Estuvo a punto de irse, pero ella entró. Llevaba el cabello corto, pantalones verde oscuro ajustados y una blusa negra suelta que la envolvía suavemente. Y lo estaba viendo.

¿Ella era su cita? Sí, no podía ser de otra forma, era amiga de Crabbe el novio nuevo de Susan. Una parte de su cerebro se preguntó cómo se habrían conocido esos dos, pero una más grande lo agradeció cuando la chica se sentó frente a él.

«Parkinson», pensó, no dijo su nombre. Ella sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Realmente quieres estar aquí? —pregunto. Su voz era baja y con un deje de tristeza, como si la vida se la hubiera atenuado a golpes.

—No —respondió el Hufflepuff, siendo sincero. Una sombra cruzó la cara de la chica—. Este lugar es malísimo, tengo algo mejor en mente.

Y dejo escapar una risa rasposa que se le metió al chico entre ceja y ceja.

Se levantó ofreciéndole un brazo, salió del restaurante con una mujer hermosa colgada de él. Una mujer que no había ni preguntado su nombre y estaba seguro de que ella no lo recordaba. ¿Cómo iba a poder recordarlo? Nunca habían cruzado palabra antes.

Aparecieron en su apartamento, ella tenía una mirada curiosa. Su origen muggle se reflejaba en cada decoración y en los aparatos electrónicos de todo el lugar. La dejo curiosear mientras servía un par de cervezas afrutadas.

—No es veneno —dijo, ofreciéndole una. Ella, escéptica al no reconocer la bebida, le dio un trago ligero; sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. El sabor explotó en su boca, burbujas ligeras y tonos de arándano, cereza y otros frutos rojos la hicieron soltar un sonido de placer.

La había escogido a propósito, para sorprenderla. No esperaba que ese sonido se quedara en su mente, ni que sus ganas de volverlo a escuchar se volverían su objetivo.

—Se está bien aquí —dijo la Slytherin después de la segunda cerveza—. Esto es diferente —apuntó mientras apuraba el último trago y se quitaba los tacones.

«Vaya confianzas», pensó, pero no le importó porque sus pies eran pequeñísimos y parecía una niña mimada sentada en su sillón.

Con una sonrisa el chico se acercó.

—Estoy seguro de que no recuerdas mi nombre —dijo tomando el vaso de sus dedos largos—, pero para lo que me importa.

Ella negó con la cabeza .

—No, te recuerdo: Justin, tu nombre es Justin. —Pareció dudar un segundo antes de añadir—: Te perdiste casi todo segundo. ¿Cómo fue? Despertar y ver qué todo había cambiado.

El silencio cayó frío y la sonrisa de le congeló en los labios.

—Horrible —contestó con seguridad, la mandíbula apretada y los ojos duros—. Perdí tiempo de mi vida que nunca pude recuperar.

Ella acarició con la llena de los dedos la línea de su mejilla y se acercó sin dudar a sus labios.

—A veces quisiera que me pasara a mí —susurró sobre ellos—; simplemente dejar que todo avance y despertar y que no quede nadie más que me voltee la cara.

—No, no quieres —contestó él posando sus manos grandes y calientes sobre sus muslos doblados—; porque cuando despiertes todo será peor. El tiempo no cura las heridas Parkinson, solo hace que te acostumbres a ellas-

Y la besó. En los labios, en las mejillas, junto a la oreja y delineó con sus labios el camino a sus hombros. Un suspiro y otro más fueron su aceptación. Sus uñas entre su pelo, la confirmación para continuar.

Sus manos metiéndose bajo su camisa el sí. Y con los dientes bajó lentamente los tirantes de encaje. Su piel era fría, casi podían ver el vapor de sus cuerpos chocar.

Él era fuego. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar lo bien que le sentaron los años? La sonrisa perfecta se le quedó grabada, junto a sus manos recorriendo la piel de sus hombros desnudos y su cuerpo entre sus piernas iba a ser irremplazable.

Su abdomen se veía apetecible, Pansy quiso recorrerlo a besos y tocar su espalda marcada. No la dejó tocar algunas de sus cicatrices, ella le dejó besarle hasta el alma .

Las cervezas quedaron en el olvido después del segundo beso y los _jeans_ callaron pesados junto a la mesa de centro. Su bonita lencería se deslizó por sus piernas largas a un ritmo tortuoso que la hizo estremecer.

Él bebió cada gemido, la tocó hasta descubrirla y grabarla en su memoria para cuando ella se fuera poder recorrerla con el pensamiento.

Descubrió que le gustaba sentir sus pechos pequeños entre sus manos, que ella gemía suave si regaba besos sobre su abdomen y que se acercaba al éxtasis si jugueteaba con sus dedos entre sus piernas .

Al carajo se fue su abstinencia cuando en brazos la llevó a la cama. Con las piernas rodeando su caderas y los dientes mordisqueando su oreja. Sus ojos se derritieron al verlo de rodillas dispuesto a saborearla lento y se sintió enloquecer.

—Gemirás mi nombre —le dijo en un susurro ronco mientras ella besaba su piel y la sintió reír contra su cuello—; es una ventaja que lo recuerdes.

Y la tomó por las caderas para sentarla sobre él. Durante un instante que pareció una eternidad se miraron a los ojos y supieron que era lo correcto. Que estaba bien, que no habría remordimientos al amanecer.

Y ella bajó. Lo sintió entrar y robarse sus gemidos a besos, esa noche Parkinson supo a frutas y sencillez. Gimió su nombre disfrutando sin preocuparse por el ayer, pensando en el mañana.

Esa noche Justin fue placer y descubrimiento, tenía sabor a perdón y olvido. La tocó pensando en querer volver a verla cada amanecer.

Y dejaron su mundo al revés.


	4. Darte un beso

**Darte un beso**

 **Prince Royce**

 **Susan/Crabbe**

 **Esto obviamente se pasa el último libro por el arco, porque Crabbe sigue vivo.**

 _Amarte como te amo es complicado, pensarte como pienso es complicado._

Susan Bones, jamás imaginaste estar sentada frente al hombre más grande que hubieras visto, no solo por fuera, también en el interior. Sus ojos entrecerrados intentan enfocar tu rostro pero la luz le encandila.

Notas como sus dedos se cierran una y otra vez, un tic. Traga saliva y su respiración es irregular, tiene un aire imponente, sí, pero ante tus ojos te recuerda más a un pequeño acorralado con ganas de llorar.

Y es que quiere hacerlo, le has notificado que su padre ha muerto. Es tu trabajo. Cuando se levanta y te agradece, no sabes por qué lo hace. ¿Quién en su juicio agradece al portador de la desdicha y la tristeza? La pregunta se queda revoloteando en tus pensamientos.

Otra vez, ese hombre te vuelve a dar las gracias por algo que no debería. Esta vez nadie ha muerto, pero se ha quedado sin empleo.

Nadie los ve, a nadie le importan los hombres como él; fueron adolescentes que tomaron malas decisiones y siguen pagando el precio. Algo se te atora en la garganta al llamarlo, su rostro refleja la sorpresa de escuchar su nombre en tus labios. Con las cejas alzadas que le confieren ese aspecto de niño pequeño te hace una pregunta muda, a la que contestas en un susurro:

—¿Por qué me agradeces?

Y sonríe, una sonrisa tan triste que te descoloca.

—Porque no me tratas como una enfermedad —responde con sencillez, su voz es grave y no concuerda bien con sus pecas. Y se va, cerrando la puerta lentamente.

* * *

Han pasado semanas, casi meses. Y aun así entre la rutina te descubres pensando en él, pensándolo como si fuera algo prohibido. Recuerdas sus ojos pequeños y sus cabellos lacios.

Descubres que sabes más cosas de él de las que alguien más se podría imaginar.

La bruja que lleva las comidas por pedido te deja caer que ya nadie compra flan, que era un buen cliente. El practicante torpe deja caer una vez que lo extraña, que cuando él lo acompaña por cosas al almacén nadie se burla de sus gafas. Fue su protector.

Y te recuerda a tu época del colegio, que iba detrás de Malfoy siempre dispuesto a golpear. Te cargaba, pensabas que no valía un _knut_. Pero ahora descubres que cargaba las cajas pesadas por la secretaría, que en su lugar siempre había dulces y que perdió su empleo por faltar días seguidos. Entre expedientes escuchas los lamentos: su madre está enferma, nadie está contento con su partida. Y te armas de valor, al salir te apareces en una dirección que no conoces pero te has robado de su expediente.

* * *

 _Yo solo quiero darte un beso y regalarte mis mañanas, contar para calmar tus miedos._

La casa te recuerda a él, es grande y austera pero si la observas con atención descubres detalles que pasan desapercibidos al primer vistazo: unos rosales aquí, enredaderas con flores pequeñas y brillantes por allá.

Estás anclada a la gravilla de la entrada, la casa tiene protecciones obscuras y llenas de barreras que no encajan con ella, como si hubiesen sido añadidas después. Como si fueran el cerco de una felicidad que no debe llegar más allá. Levantas la varita para tocar la protección, anunciar tu llegada.

Antes de que puedas hacerlo observas como se abren las puertas de madera clara y un hombre aún más grande que ese que te trae aquí baja los escalones lentamente.

—Bones —saluda al llegar a la reja.

En tu cerebro no reconoces esa voz: ¿alguna vez antes de ese momento habías escuchado hablar a Gregory Goyle? Crees que no. Abre la reja y te apunta con la varita. Por instinto levantas la tuya en actitud defensiva y su expresióntranquila se vuelve hosca.

Y recaes en que es la casa de Crabbe, que como tú desciende de una familia antigua, que la casa debe tener protecciones de sangre, que deben autorizarte entrar. Y te ruborizas y murmuras una disculpa qué tal vez no llegue a oídos del otro. Escuchas su suspiro resignado y tras un par de minutos que te parecen interminables te hace un gesto con la mano, puedes cruzar.

Sientes la magia erizarte la piel y sueltas un jadeo involuntario de dolor, el otro hace una mueca pero no explica. No es necesario, él no es el dueño de la casa. Y tú cerebro te pregunta: ¿y Vincent?

¿Por qué no ha bajado él? ¿Desde cuándo le piensas con su nombre? Justo antes de cruzar las puertas

Goyle se vuelve a ti con una expresión difícil de descifrar.

En voz baja te dice que no sabe qué haces ahí, que Vincent te vio desde la ventana dudando y al verte sonrió, que hace meses que no lo ve sonreír.

Que si puedes le pintes una sonrisa.

Y no sabes cómo reaccionar, la sorpresa debe verse en tus rasgos porque el otro sonríe y te guía al salón del segundo piso, el lugar es espacioso, brillante y acogedor.

¿Quién iba a esperar eso? Y tú voz interior te susurra quedito: nadie, ni tú. ¿Aún lo juzgas tú también?

Y entonces los ves, todo pecas y enorme y sabes que no, que no lo juzgas, que quieres conocer sus miedos y secretos. Te acercas con cuidado y vez bailar una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, te tiende un plato pequeño lleno de flan de coco.

Y te ríes. Él sonríe.

Y Gregory Goyle es feliz.

* * *

Observas a tu mejor amigo sonreír y ofrecerle un plato lleno de su postre favorito a una mujer que nunca hubieras imaginado.

Sientes como algo electrizante los envuelve, ella no ha notado que Draco está en un sillón viéndola con la cara que pone cuando hay brócoli en la cena. Cuando Theodore llega al salón con una botella en mano y las copas flotando detrás, se encuentra contigo y Draco abandonando en silencio la habitación, con señas señalan el interior y el inmutable rompe su propio récord de la ceja alzada. Huyen sin despedirse, no quieren interrumpir.

Bajando las escaleras, Draco pregunta si creen que algo bueno salga bien de ahí , Theodore boquea pensando una respuesta sin encontrarla y tú con una sonrisa que no te cabe en el rostro asientes, ante la muda pregunta respondes con sencillez.

—La mira como al flan de coco.

Y los otros intercambian miradas y suspiran, apuestan si ya se estarán besando o si lo harán hoy o mañana o en un mes.

Se burlan mientras caminan por el jardín a la salida, pero en el fondo todos esperan lo mismo: que funcione. Porque Vincent Crabbe merece ser feliz.


End file.
